mmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Gaea
"Phase 2 is punching and a sexy dress." -Honestly, I can't remember who said this first. Chaos Gaea is a Chaos boss in MOW MY LAWN, presumably in the empire she tried to build. She is the 2nd easiest Chaos Boss. Boss Information "To the fair and just rulers of the world, a kingdom is akin to a family. It would not be insane to assume then that losing a kingdom would be, for these people, the same as losing an entire family. When a nameless darkness struck a nameless kingdom, Gaea was steadfast in defense of the people she represented. All was lost, however, and the poor soul was sent into exile, where she discovered the secrets that see through any lie." -Chaos Gaea's badge description, The Ruler Below Her weapon is named Hellfire. Currently 15 players 6 lives per player, 1 million health for both of her forms, with a grand total of 2 million health. Her beta badge gives you Hellfire as a mower. Attacks She mostly keeps the same attacks through both phases: Phase 1: Queen Gaea * Fires two lasers towards the closest player * Shoots a small, but fast ball that one shots you. * Calls in orbital strikes around her * Parry: her parry is when she stands still and points her sword to the nearest person * Bringing her to 0 HP will initiate her second phase, healing her back to one million. Phase 2: Overlord Gaea This is where the sexy dress and beat down happens (Also some deep quotes). Her attacks are more faster, and with slight differences. She no longer has Hellfire and her outfit is damaged. By the way, she suddenly has an existential crisis. * Fires three lasers towards the closest player. * Her small ball stays the same for the most part. * Her orbitals are a lot more faster and more balls will rain down * She will still parry, no changes. * A giant ball that sucks players in and kills them (If you roll, you will get sucked in but not die) * She will dash at you and will most likely launch you off the map. Quotes Phase One "Your skill in the blade is lacking." "This is my property." "Hopefully this reduces military spending. I hate lobbyists." "Perhaps you need more training." "Do you have the required papers to set foot here?" Phase Two "A problem with time itself. I can't see what it is exactly, but it is there." "Be careful, you tread on dangerous grounds." "This isn't how it's meant to be." "This is all fake, we are all being misled." "Can't you see this is an illusion?" "Who could have done all of this?" "Something is wrong..." "This can't be real, can it?" "These forms aren't real. We aren't real." Strategy Phase One Three good times to attack Chaos Gaea are when the pillars to rain down orbs spawn, after orbs fall, and when she fires out two lasers. Only do one strike and pull back mid-strike if you feel like it. If you damage her when pillars are spawning, go right into spamming roll afterwards. Do not attack Chaos Gaea after shooting a singular ball, as the attack has very little cooldown and you will usually get killed by another attack or hit her when she is parrying, restoring her health back to 1 million health. Phase Two Hitting Chaos Gaea before pillars spawn is very difficult and risky now, as the process happens faster. Instead, your whole raid team should attack when she sucks everyone in. Remember to start rolling when a tornado of flames appear above Chaos Gaea to avoid getting killed instead. Each member should either do one or two strikes on Chaos Gaea, then pull back. Otherwise you'll probably hit a parry. Hitting her when she fires out lasers is still possible. Trivia * There is a trashcan hidden somewhere in the map with a model of Abyssal Ark, Slayer (Auna's sniper), and a Doge hat, along with a maid Auna. * Her phase 1 music is Polyushka Polye * Her phase 2 music is Red Army Choir - On the Road * Chaos Gaea is the only Chaos Boss whose badge description is actually readable. Gallery c27e539e78be21f91f6322ac66230d52.png|Overlord Gaea B320bfb1fafda1464530c3e3f8cce11d (1).png|Chaos Gaea's badge image, The Ruler Below. 22e009e4127705f3090ca43a42a44112.png|Chaos Gaea's beta badge. CHAOS GAEA.png| Chaos Gaea's model and her weapon, Hellfire Category:Bosses Category:Archgoddess Category:Watercooler Category:Chaos Boss Category:Goddess